Dark Secrets
by silversprinklez10
Summary: Many people ask me about my childhood. Why I never speak of it. Why they haven't met my parents yet. I tell them the truth. My mom died and I am angry at my dad. They try to pester me as to why I'm angry at my father, but I refuse to answer. They think they understand my silence, but they don't. My name is Jordan, or Captain Sparklez, and here is my story. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any you tubers or myths that may appear in this story. I also do not own Minecraft.**_

I ride on a Ghast's back as I travel to my father's castle. My mom is waiting to give me a surprise. Mom is always the nice one. It is because of her that I can tolerate my father. We both don't like him, but we have to be with him because he is the only one who can protect me. If others found out who my father was, I would be instantly killed. His mean ways aren't my style, but he expects me to be like him when I am older. I might do it if it is the only way I can survive.

The Ghast drops me off in the living room of my father's castle. I see my mom, and run up to her. We embrace. She means so much to me, I'm not sure if I can live without her. It is not easy dealing with my father, so she's lucky to be alive. Over the years, I've been impressed with how she manages taking care of me and dealing with my father.

I walk up to my mom. "You said you have a surprise for me, mama," I said. "What is it?"

"Patience," my mom says. "Follow me, my captain. You'll see."

I follow my mom into another room. There, I see a pair of sunglasses on a table. My mom walks over to the sunglasses and gives them to me. I put them on, and then look in a mirror. While wearing the sunglasses, my eyes look like they have pupils instead of being the pure white they really are. There is blue in the center of the white, and black in the center of the blue. I remove the sunglasses, and my eyes return to being all white. I put the sunglasses in my pocket.

"What are these for?" I ask my mom. "Why do the glasses disguise my eyes?"

"If any human saw you, they would assume you were being possessed by your father," my mom says. "That is, if they saw your eyes were all white. If ever a time arises that you must escape from your father, the glasses will serve as a disguise. Now listen. Tonight is your chance to escape. When I tell you to go into the closet, go in and tap the mirror three times. Doing this will teleport you to a Nether Portal. Go through the portal with your glasses on and escape. Make yourself a new identity. Call yourself Jordan. Buy new clothes so it will be harder for your father to track you. Never answer to the name Captain Sparklez. Do you understand?"

"But if I do that," I say. "You will—"

The door opens, and my father is standing there. Time for the plan to go into action. I have no other choice.

"My minions tell me you are giving Captain Sparklez a gift," my father says. "May I see what it is?"

"I was just about to give it to him, Herobrine," my mother says sweetly. "Here you go, son."

She hands me an outfit like my father's, except with the colors my father thinks I should wear, orange and black. I know she is doing this to protect me, so I take the clothing.

"Doesn't it make you look a bit more frightening?" my mom asks. "Here, try them on. Don't change out here, go in the closet."

I take the clothes and walk into the closet. I put on my glasses and tap on the mirror three times. True to my mother's word, I am teleported to a Nether Portal. Making sure my glasses are still on, I walk through the portal. I feel dizzy, but I know that is because of the portal. As I go through, I try not to imagine what will happen to mom. She was willing to sacrifice her life so I would have a better life. That was more than what I could do for her. I will never forget mom, and I will call myself Jordan, like she told me to.

I walk into the real world, and remember what my mom told me about buying clothes. I wander to the nearest clothes shop and walk in. I look around for a long time until I find something I like that is my size. I pay for it and immediately put the clothes on. Now it is time for me to find shelter.

Out of nowhere, emptiness fills my heart. I focus on that emptiness and figure out the cause. Tears fill my eyes, but I hold them back. I will not cry in public. But I feel I have great reason to. Mom has been killed by Herobrine. I _feel_ it. Now, I am truly alone in this world. Soon, Herobrine will be after me. I cannot let Herobrine reach me. I will honor my mom's death and not let it go to waste.

I come across a home for sale. It is next to a huge tree and the house looks big from the outside. There is not much to the house, but I have a good feeling about it. It is almost like I am destined to buy the house. I can modify more it to my liking later, and that won't be hard at all. I like the way it looks. I want that house. I walk up to the house owner and buy the house.

I look around and see that a lot of work needs to be done for this home to be comfortable. It will be perfect later, but for now, all I need in this house is a bed to set my spawn point. If I die, I don't want to respawn in the Nether. That would mess everything up. If I did that, my mom's death would be in vain. I don't want that to happen. If it did, I would never forgive myself. Tears fill my eyes again, but this time, I let them fall. Nobody's watching, so I don't care. I let the tears fall silently.

As soon as I recover, I walk out to find some sheep. Good thing it is still daytime outside. If it was night, mobs might attack me, or worse, find out who I am and take me to my father. No, I must call him Herobrine. I must change my thoughts. No more "my father". He is now Herobrine. He is not worthy of the title "father". My mom, however, is worthy of the title "mom". She cared for me, not Herobrine. She is the one I love, not Herobrine.

I find lots of sheep, and kill them until I have three pieces of wool. I punch a tree and gather its wood so I can make things such as a crafting table, a chest, a bed, and other necessities for survival. I go back to my house and place down a crafting table I just made. I place it down and using it, I craft a chest and a bed. I go to a room and place down the bed. The sun is now starting to set. As soon as it turns night, I sleep in the bed.

In the morning, I walk outside and find a slime near the huge tree. I walk over to it and start to pet it. The slime, realizing I am a friend, rubs against me and accepts my kindness towards it.

"We're going to have to give you a name, aren't we," I say.

The slime jumps up and down.

"Whoa, buddy," I say. "Do you like the name Jerry? It kind of suits you."

The slime jumped up and down, accepting the name.

_**I hope you all enjoyed my second story! I hope it was a good story, but if you didn't like it, I'm sorry. If you want to and have the time, you can leave a review down below. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I hope you all have a wonderful day and are doing well! **_


End file.
